Inspired by reality
by Smartnessx00
Summary: Being a painter that can't paint is driving Alec insane but nothing seems to help and give him the inspiration back! That is until one day when Izzy calls and tells him he found someone to help with the inspiration. Alec doesn't believe Izzy and her crazy rambling until he gets a chance to meet this Magnus Bane in person! M rated for future chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope you will like this story that I am writing! I am not sure where I am going with it but I hope it will give me a wonderful fanfiction about the love between Alec and Magnus!**

 **I just want to tell you that my native language is something that is really far from English and I know that my grammar isn't perfect so if you feel like pointing something out or have some advice that could help me I would love if you told me! I want the result to be perfect so reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!**

Prologue!

Alec looked at the sketch he had before him. It was a beautiful woman I the picture she was naked and she was standing with her hands behind her head and tilting her head a bit upwards. It was a beautiful woman that modeled for him. She hadn't been to think like women tended to be when they were models! She had looked like any person on the street and Alec loved that! He was all for showing the beauty in true forms and he loved portraying the flaws of people because that was what made them interesting! This woman had really beautiful curves, something that any professional scout would have either turned her down for or he would have used some computer program to erase them! He would do no such thing! The only thing he would change was the background! She wouldn't stand in his apartment or art studio that he had turned it into, rather she would be in the alive forest with butterflies around her! She would look amazing and he was going to make two paintings of her! One she had asked for herself because apparently she had seen his art and she had fallen in love with it and she wanted something that amazing in her house! He smiled as he thought about it, he was going to blow this women's mind! He put on a button up shirt that was covered in paint! It was his favorite shirt painting in and he just couldn't throw it away even if it kind of made him look like some nobody that just painted for fun but that was kind of what he did so he was actually kind of proud to give customers and models that impression. He had hired a loft apartment that he had turned into an art studio! His whole flat was just one room with a thin wall of frosted glass creating the personal space of the bedroom! He had a sofa and a small tv that he rarely used! He also had a lot of paintings hanging on the walls, some even stood on the floor leaning against a wall! It was so full and still he had a coroner with another sofa, this one looked older and gave of a more authentic look. It was also there he had a bookcase full with paint and brushes! This was where the magic happened and he had thought about getting a table so he could sit and work but had chosen against it when he thought about it! He liked standing and somehow he felt like his paintings turned out better if he painted them standing! Maybe it was just superstition! But he couldn't change his way of doing things! Now he had one brush in his hand and another one behind his ear as he started painting! His always had one behind his ear and sometimes he used to have paint on them both and then the paint ended up in his hair! His sister used to mock him for always having paint in his black hair but he couldn't help it! It was something he had picked up and now it was too late to stop it! He started painting the beautiful forest that the women later would stand in! He didn't sketch anything first! He just started painting and let the forest take form from his skilled brush strokes alone! He had always painted like this and he considered it one of his most valuable assets as a painter! He did something special! This also meant that he would end up wasting some paintings just because they turned out badly but that was okay because the result was worth it! The only thing he had a sketch of was the person that he portrayed into the portrait in the end!

When Alec started painting nothing else existed! He was so lost in the paintings' that he wouldn't hear the door ring, he would miss his phone telling him someone wanted to get a hold of him! Also he was so lost that he forgot that there were things called sleep or even food! He had tried to have other jobs than just painting because he didn't earn that much since he wasn't famous in any way; but he had failed on all jobs he had tried out. It wasn't because he was bad at the working part, it was more because he failed to show up for work! He would manage pretty well but then he got a painting he wanted to do and he would even forget to call in sick! He just couldn't hold down a normal job so he had quit trying and decided to focus completely on his paintings and his true passion! He didn't do it for the money even if he needed it to pay the rent he still only painted when things felt right and he had something to inspire him, like a beautiful model like this one he was painting now!

He had spent three days working nonstop on that painting and when he had been done he had given on to the model as payment and the other one he had tried to sell and soon enough he had gotten the chance! This had been three months ago and since then he had had no inspiration at all to paint! He had tried going out watching people and just sketching them in actions and at first he had thought that he was going to succeed! He had felt the mental block lifting but then it had just come back a thousand times worse and now he had no idea what would help him! He just felt miserable and that was the reason he now was coped up in his apartment eating take out and just lying in the sofa trying to find the meaning with life again! It was during this time that he heard vigorous knocking on his door! He let out a sight because he could bet everything he owned that it was his sister! She was always knew when something was up and she wouldn't go away until he talked to her! So he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door for his dear sister and she hurried inside afraid that he might close the door in her face! That had happened before and still she didn't seem to get the hint!  
"Alexander Lightwood! What do you have to say in you defense? Why have you not picked up the bloody phone?" She shook her head and sounded angry but Alec could see that really she was just worried. She always started to worry when he hit one of his dry spots and wasn't painting and truth to be told this one had lasted abnormally long! He looked at her with a sigh,  
"Usually dear sister, when someone doesn't pick up the phone it means that they don't want to talk to the person calling" He didn't understand why he had to explain this to his sister, she was twenty years old and it was something people learned from the beginning of their teenage years!  
"Well I don't care! You are my brother and when you don't pick up the phone it's either because you're working or because you've hit a dry spot and I have been trying to reach you for a week and you don't work nonstop for a week so now you spill! Why can't you write?" She put her hands to her hips and sat down in his sofa and looked at him with a look that said she wouldn't accept any lies or the answer that everything was fine. He sighed again and sad down beside his sister. He couldn't argue with her and also this was something he could share with her.  
"I don't know, I find no inspiration. I mean the people that I have worked with are all fine but they are so boring and also I have painted them before… So I tried going out and just paint random scenes that occurred but it all felt really dull and I don't know what to do! I think I have lost it for good this time." He sighed and leaned against his sisters. Maybe she had a solution for him!  
"I'm sorry to hear that you find nothing fun to paint but you now as well as I do that these things come and go! Today and tomorrow may have nothing to give but then the day after that will give you the inspiration you need! Don't force it! And if there is a money problem I can help, I have more than enough" She smiled and put her arm around him! Her beloved brother that wasn't afraid to go his own way even if his parents didn't agree! She was so proud over him!  
"It's alright Izzy, I have money for now so no need to worry! Though I do hope you are right and inspiration comes to me soon, it feels like a part of me is missing." He stared out the window and begged whoever listened that inspiration would just fall right in front of his feet!

 **A/N: I hope you liked this and will keep on reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like and I apologize for anyone working in a hamburger place! I have never tried it and I don't know how good your salary is so please don't be offended! (I don't think I will update this fast in the future but the truth is I couldn't stop thinking about this story during the whole day! Though I will try and update because I hope you will be captivated by this story and try to kill me if I am to slow!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

Chapter 1

It had been a while since he talked to Izzy, he didn't even know how long anymore. Maybe a week, maybe a month! He had completely lost track of time and he had spent his days either just staring at the ceiling and if he didn't then he was probably training. He liked working out on the gym and keeping his body in shape, it made him feel good. He didn't participate in any kind of team sport or anything like that because that would be impossible with his way of working or rather living life. So the gym was all he had at the moment even if he had done some martial arts when he was younger, just for fun though. Now he just came out of the shower, he had one towel around his waist and his black hair stood everywhere. As he walked up to the refrigerator he also stopped and opened up the newspaper. He had started to realize that maybe he wouldn't be able to make a career out of painting because he had now painted nothing for four months and he barely had money to pay his rent anymore! He had slowly given up on painting for a living and that was the reason he now was looking in the newspaper for job ads. He would never be able to tell his parents that he had failed because they would only give him this look that said 'told you so' because they were of the opinion that it would be impossible to make a career out of painting. They didn't acknowledge the fact that millions of people had done before him, they just said it was a waste of time and that he would within a year come back to them begging for money from them and when this happened thy would refuse him. He had had his ups and downs since he started painting and he had had long period of times when he didn't paint but he had always picked it up again. It had been five years since he moved out from his parents' house. Up until now he had always managed to find inspiration again but now it seemed impossible! And never that he would tell his parents! They would just gloat and he wouldn't give them that satisfaction! He turned page in the paper and shook his head! He wasn't going to take some job in a hamburger store with crappy hours and no were near enough pay! He gave up and throw the newspaper in the trash! He would never find a job that found him happy so why even try! He was going to try and find something but it was so frustrating that he couldn't find anything decent! He was so frustrated and board and he had no idea what he was going to do! He sank down with a class of water in his hand. After a while his head just hit the table! He was clueless to what to do!

Izzy smiled as she stood in front of the mirror and applied the makeup to her eyelashes. She smiled as she looked at her face! This was going to be the one amazing party! First of all she knew that Magnus Bane was hosting the party, she had heard his parties was amazing but never been to one. Also she and Jace was going and honestly no party that they attended turned out boring. She looked over at the dresses that she was thinking about wearing! She wished that Alec was here to tell which one she looked better in. Jace wasn't that bad at dressing but compared to Alec he had no sense of what looked got at others! She shook her head and she wished that he would join them but he always turned them down with the excuse that it wasn't his kind of scene. She shook her head and soon she heard someone vigorously knocking on the door and then the person on the other side barged in without waiting for someone to answer! Izzy swore as she was standing in front of the mirror in only underwear! God this guy knew nothing of privacy!  
"JACE!" She screamed at him. But he just shrugged.  
"What, it's not like you have something I haven't seen before!" He just looked like he couldn't understand at all why she was so upset. Izzy sighed, there was no use! He wouldn't understand that he had done something wrong anyway! He picked up the dress that she had been planning to wear and his only comment was,  
"Not your best one Iz!" She just shook her head! He was hopeless and soon he just changed subject completely! "So are you done anytime soon? We are going to be late, later than accepted! He shook his head and stood in the door watching as Izzy tried to finish the rest of the preparations, she did her hair, put on her short dress that didn't go lower than the middle of the thighs and also she put on some really high stilettos! She didn't look like a slut she just looked hot and the dress complimented her body in a beautiful way! They took a cab because they knew that in the end of the night they wouldn't be in any state of driving! Soon they knocked on the door of the said address from the party! It was obvious that it was here, it was a big party and you could hear the music even outside! The clock was only ten and this party seemed to have really big potential! Izzy smiled as someone opened the door and there on the other side was one of the most unique people she had ever seen! He had dark skin and black hair but that wasn't what made him so unique! It was his style and those eye! They were green and yellow melted together! They were really interesting and also he wore make up and some glitter! He was really well styled! She smiled as she opened her mouth to speak but Magnus was first.  
"Well hello darlings! Now when you two are here let's get this party started!" He moved aside and let them in. Izzy looked around and smiled! This would be a party to remember for a long time, though that wasn't the main thing on her mind! She had started thinking about Alec! Maybe he was attacking his inspiration loss in the wrong way! Maybe he should try something new! She picked up her phone and waited as the signals were going through.

Alec had been half asleep in the cough as his phone started ringing. He knew the song and he sighed. Why was his sister calling him this late? Didn't she knew that he actually preferred to sleep when he remembered it! Of course she knew that but she just simply didn't care. He reached out and grabbed his phone wondering if he should just ignore it and say it was dead or something when she asked the next day, though he sighed and answered.  
"Iz, do you know what time it is? Normal people sleep at this hour" It was clear that she didn't because he could hear the loud music playing in the background… Right it was Friday and it wasn't that weird that they had gone to a party! He wondered what they wanted, it was only 10 pm. Jace couldn't be that wasted and Izzy knew that this wasn't his kind of scenery so why was she calling him?  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! When you hear what I found you are going to thank me! I think I found what will help you find new inspiration again!" She almost had to scream so he would hear what she was saying and now he was just confused! Why would she find that inspiration on a party? He didn't like the scenery and also he never painted anything even remotely like a party environment!  
"Izzy, what are you talking about, you make no sense!" He was about to hang up thinking she was probably just drunk but also he was curious! What had she found? Could it really help his inspiration?  
"I can't tell ya!" She said with a mischievous smile. "You have to come here and see! It's the big house at the end of River Street" She smiled and hung up! Alec looked at the phone in shook! What had just happened? Had she just told him to come to the party? Should he do it? It seemed really unlikely that she was telling the truth, but what if she was? What if she was right and he didn't take this chance! He needed to at least go there and see what she was talking about, maybe she knew him better than he himself did and therefor knew what would give him inspiration, probably not but he was desperate! He stood up and changed his sweatpants for a pair of jeans and he didn't bother changing his shirt. He took his sketch book and then he got his car keys and started driving. He knew the house that Izzy had been talking about but he didn't know who lived there. He had stopped paying attention to the rich people after he was thrown out. Now he was going to one of their parties not even dressed up! He grinned at the thought! Oh how he would bug his siblings! Soon he found the house. It wasn't that hard because people had emigrated outside and well the door was wide open letting the music flood the street. He thought about turning around but he decided that he would find Izzy first and ask about the inspiration! Though finding Izzy was almost impossible! He walked inside and searched around in the room but she was nowhere and Alec felt really lost! He couldn't see Jace either! He sighed! He could almost guess what they were doing and he placed himself beside a window in the room just looking at the people dancing and drinking! None of them made him inspired to sketch! He sighed and hoped that Izzy would be back soon! He didn't want to stay her longer than necessary but he wouldn't risk walking in on her whit someone. Soon he lost himself in his thoughts looking out the window. That was until he heard someone talking to him.  
"This is a party sweetie, not the best place to be trying to slow starvation or something serious like that" He flashed a big smile and Alec looked up into green and yellow eyes and he couldn't turn away! Those eyes had him captured!

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are my favorite! There will be more of them and probably worse than this one!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So life hit me hard! I had to deal with holidays, studying (I mean try and learn words like Processus xiphoideus it takes time) and illness, but here it finally is! The next chapter in this fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy!  
**

**I just have to tell you, I read "The Bane cornicles" and it was amazing! All Magnus lovers out there should totally read it and I started loving Raphael Santiago! That was a welcome surprise! I hope you read it and love it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters!**

Chapter 2

Alec stared up into those eyes and he couldn't figure out what to say! All the words he had ever known seemed to disappear! He couldn't speak and he just stared! This guy had mesmerizing eyes and they seemed to suck him in! He wanted to speak but he found no words! He wanted to think but the only thing that his mind could focus on was those eyes! He wanted to know what those eyes were hiding because when he looked into them they were a mystery to him! He couldn't understand any of the feelings he was reading in them! He had never met a person that was this hard to read. Usually he were pretty good at reading people and understanding hidden intentions in their words and actions, but this guy gave him nothing! All his feelings and thoughts were a mystery to Alec! The only thing he could tell was what the guy told him out loud and that wasn't much to go on! He was just joking around it seemed. Right! The guy had said something to him… Right! He should answer! What should he answer with? He managed to tear his gaze away from those eyes and he felt his cheeks turn red! He had been openly staring at the guy for so long! O god this was embarrassing! He felt his blush grow even deeper than a moment ago and he tried to remember why he had actually been here! Izzy had called him saying she had found something that would help with his inspiration, and she had said he had to come here if he wanted to know what it was and now she just wasn't anywhere to be found! It was there somewhere this guy had entered his reality!  
"I… I" God he usually wasn't this awkward talking to people! He had grown up in a rich family! He knew how to talked to people you had just met and had nothing in common with! He sighed and then tried again his face probably being as red as it could possibly become!  
"I was just waiting for my sister, she said she had something to show me, I really had no plan on ending up on a party" He looked up at the man in front of him for a second but he had to look away just because he was so captivating!  
"Lucky me your sister decided that she wanted to show you this thing while being on this amazing party because otherwise I would never have met you, gorgeous!" The man in front of him said showing no shame what so ever when he told Alec exactly what he thought about him. Alec had started to get a feeling that this man was one of those people that always said what he thought and never cared if people thought he was crazy or not! Alec was not really able to answer because he had no idea what would be appropriate to answer! This guy almost seemed like he was flirting with him! It was really a new experience, especially when it was done so openly and shameless! Alec was quiet for a while just trying to come to terms with his thoughts and as he did the only thing he could really do was to mumbling answer,  
"You too… It was nice to meet you too" As he said it his face that had started to go back to normal skin color turned red once again! He really was out of practice when it came to speak to strangers and really it wasn't helping that he was beautiful beyond words! He was really oddly dressed, or odd wasn't really the right word, it was more like he was trying to be the rainbow! He had so much color on! He had a deep purple jacket and underneath he had an orange shirt with yellow markings on it! It reminded Alec of some kind of tribal looking pattern! Usually Alec would have thought it would have been too much but on this guy it really worked and the jacked really made this guy's eyes pop! He had no idea how this guy could dress in so much color without it clashing or becoming too much! The man in front of him broke out in a laugh that was both kind and amused!  
"You don't seem to have that much experience being social plus I can't remember seeing you around, so who are your sister?" He said it with a flashing smile and even though he was kind of being serious it didn't feel that way because he just didn't feel like a person who could be serious! That was Alec's opinion at least though he had known this guy existed for a maximum of five minutes!  
"Izzy, or well you probably know her as Isabelle" He reminded himself that not everybody used the nickname Izzy and he had no idea how close this guy was with her. You just simply never knew with Izzy and her circle of friends and who were in it! Though the stranger in front of him frowned and looked really confused!  
"I thought you were blonde and from the stories I have heard I thought you would be more charismatic!" He said it with a light tone and he couldn't have known that that comment would hurt Alec. He felt a sting of pain in his heart. Had he really been turned into that much nothingness so Jace was considered more of a brother in the world's eyes? Did he even exist back in there home? Because his family had made it clear that they only had one son and it wasn't him! Jace had been with them since Alec was four and he had become part of the family quiet fast and Alec loved him like a brother but it still hurt that he was everything Alec was not!  
"I'm sorry if I said something wrong" He suddenly heard and he had not realized that he had been so easy to read!  
"No, it's alright!" He gave the guy a small smile and continued "You're thinking about Jace, he is our other brother…" He was quiet for a while and then he presented himself, "I'm Alec the less known sibling" He gave him a small smile. He guessed that was the only right way to explain what had happened in his family and the situation. He wasn't really conformably talking about it but it was true that he was the lesser known person!  
"Alec, what a name!" He said with a beaming smile, "Why haven't I seen on any parties before? Have you been solving world piece?" He smiled again and showed of all his white teeth! And he took a seat beside Alec! Alec had not been expecting him to sit down! He had thought that this guy would tell him to get out because he was ruining the mood of the party but here he was sitting with him and he didn't seem like he was about to get up and walk away.  
"Well me and parties don't really go so well together" He said with a small smile and still a hint of blush on his cheeks. "But you haven't told me your name" He said kind of asking at the same time. The guy hit himself in the head!  
"O my! How stupid and rude of me! My name is Magnus Bane and I am the host of this party" He smiled brightly before he continued "You really are like none of the rich guys I have met before! You don't seem snobby and you don't party hard, tell me your secret?" He said playful in his voice! 

Isabelle had been out back with some of her friends taking some air and breaking up a fight because yes, Jace had gotten into a fight! Sometimes her adoptive brother just pushed all her buttons! How could he already be in a fight! He had been her for maybe an hour and he was barely drunk and still he tried to punch someone's teeth out! Had he been drunk she would have understood it better because it was a known fact that he became really easily irritated and it was almost impossible not to piss him of in some way and that was the reason almost all of these parties ended with him in a fight or maybe if Isabelle were fast enough it could end with them going home and Jace sleeping it off! That was if she was lucky and apparently this had been a bad party to go to because it seemed like one of the guys Jace despite was here. It was kind of hard to keep track of all the guys that Jace didn't like but also it was even more impossible to keep track of all the girls and guys that loved Jace and couldn't think strait around each other! Jace could be a jerk but he could behave and be really nice too! He was really a quite confusing person but he made it impossible to dislike him even she couldn't hate him and she really saw every side of him. When she thought about it though she realized that maybe that was the reason she couldn't dislike him. She saw the nicer side to him and she liked to think that his soft side was the real him and the other was just a charade and mask that he felt a need to put on when he was showing his face in public! Now she was standing at the bar that Magnus had taken out. She didn't know him that well but from what she knew he was the king of parties! He had the biggest and the coolest parties the rich community! So she wasn't surprised that he had his own bar and everything! There was something that was surprising though and it was something that caught her eye when she stood there! Beside one of the really big windows in the room there were to people sitting and laughing and talking, or well one of the guys were laughing more than the other! But the other guy was her brother! Her brother that were special from the rest of his family and he always walked his own way and that had led to him being an outsider in the family and she didn't really know what was going on in his head! She knew more than most people but she still had no idea! Though now she was so proud because he had started talking to Magnus! It had been the source of inspiration that she had been talking about! He was so unique and she had no doubt in her mind that he would give Alec back his inspiration! Alec hadn't told his parents that he were gay. It had been enough when he had told them about what he really wanted to do! Their parents hadn't been able to stand the disgrace of their oldest son weren't going to take over the company and she guessed that they were just really hurt and that was the reason they couldn't forgive him. Even if he hadn't told his parents that he was gay she knew! She guessed that she was the only one that knew and she had a feeling Alec had been focusing on female models and Izzy had a theory that that was the problem! She had known for a long time that Alec was gay. She had never said anything about it because she wanted Alec to confess it for himself first and then she wanted him to find the courage to tell her himself but she was still glad! She had thought about parring them up because he seemed really interesting and he had a personality that made her feel inspired to do all kinds of creating things and she was pretty sure that Alec felt that need too! Magnus was an inspiring person and she was so glad that they had found each other without her introducing them because the truth was that she was worried Alec would feel a bit weird if their introduction became one of those stiff ones! Now he was cooped up in a window talking to the guy she wished for him to talk to all along! She really hoped that something good would come out of this! She didn't know what! She was pretty sure that inspiration would come! Though she had this childish belief that maybe this would become something more! Alec was a really nice guy and he deserved someone special in his life, or at least some action! She hoped that Magnus would at least be a start! That Alec would realize that he wasn't a disgrace and it wasn't a sin to be gay! She ordered a drink and then she raised it in a toast for Alec's luck!

"A painter, I am a painter" He said as if that would explain why he wasn't the same as the rest of the rich youngsters at this party! Magnus only reaction was that his eyes widened and he just looked simply mind blown!  
"A painter! How fascinating! Are you any good? What do you paint?" Alec wasn't really sure why Magnus gave such a big reaction! He didn't really think he was that interesting and really it wasn't a glamorous life! If he was unlucky and lost inspiration he could any day be kicked out of your apartment just because he couldn't pay his rent and that was the truth! Alec had been homeless twice since he moved out from his parents though it had been worth it! He had been able to get his economy up and running again and also he had been able to get his place back and now he was okay. It wasn't a life that most rich people wanted and they really didn't understand how he had given up a fortune for a life that put him on the street a couple of times. He hadn't thought that someone on this party would be interested in his life choice! Though he felt really intrigued! No one had seem interested in getting to know what he really did. Izzy knew but his parents had never asked they had just said that he was crazy and that it wouldn't work out! Jace just simply wasn't interested and the few friends that he had had while still being his parents golden boy they had reacted the same way as his parents! They had all thought that he was crazy! Why would he give up a fortune just to go his own way and paint! They had all tried to tell him that he could paint whenever he wasn't working! They didn't understand and they just thought that he wanted to paint something half good now and then but that was so far from what he wanted! He wanted to become good no, he wanted to become exceptional!  
"Well I paint humans and I like to replace the background with some kind of magical landscape, if I can! Otherwise I really just like to use the background that they have! Sometimes I paint families in the park or someone drinking their coffee at a café and then I don't think it fits to change the background but otherwise I really like to do that!" Alex broke out into a big smile and he didn't even noticing how he had started talking faster and so much more! This was something he really liked talking about and he just couldn't stop when he started! It seemed like Magnus noticed that because he broke out into a big smile and leaned back against the wall behind him and started listening. He started to realize that if you got Alec to forget how nervous he was he could really talk and apparently he really liked painting and talking about it!  
"That's really interesting! I would never have thought about taking something real and putting it in a fantasy background, in my world it feels like you either do one thing or the other, if you know what I mean!" He said it with a voice that made it sound curious and just fascinated and not at all snobby or as if he in any way looked down on the path that Alec had chosen! That really made Alec wonder, why did he react so differently from the rest of the rich people he had told about his work? He couldn't understand this mystery that was named Magnus Bane! He couldn't read him like he could other people and he also couldn't understand why he was interested in things no one else besides him had a passion for.  
"I understand what you're saying." Alec was quiet for a while thinking, "I don't want to seem rude or anything" He then finally said, his nervousness was back. "But why are you so interesting in my art, no one else that I have told about what I am doing have been" He hesitated as he said this because the truth was that he liked talking to this guy and he really didn't want to seem hostile and scare him away! Magnus though only smiled back at him.  
"Well, all the others are stupid! They have no appreciation for anything really. I mean all these people probably have boring desks job or they run a company! I bet my left hand that no one in this room is famous for doing something creative with their lives so what would they really know about this sort of thing!" He smiled brightly and Alec couldn't help but laugh! He knew that Magnus was probably right but still that wasn't an answer to his question!  
"That doesn't explain why you have!" He said after he had stopped laughing.  
"I don't know, I thinks it's genetic or something! I just happen to like everything that has to do with creating even though I like styling myself more than painting but I would say it still falls under the same category!" He smiled brightly and Alec was really happy! He had not believed that he would find someone on this party that he could connect to! He had thought that all of them would be rich snobs but he had been wrong! He had found someone that seemed really interesting! It would be really sad if he let this chance pass! It wasn't enough that he liked the way Magnus thoughts worked but he also really liked how he looked! He would really like to paint this guy! He stood out and Alec liked that! His mind had begun spinning immediately but he didn't want to seem too forward because he also wanted to get to know this guy! He thought about how he would put his question for a while but soon he found a way that wouldn't sound to forward!  
"Would you like to come to my place and see some of my work?" He asked with red cheeks.  
"Like a date you mean?" Magnus asked with a bright smile and Alec realized that it had sounded so wrong when he said it!  
"No, not like a date!" He threw out hastily! "Just like… Just like two people getting to know each other" He hadn't even thought that it could be taking as him asking Magnus out! No he wasn't ready to deal with all that! They were just going to get together as friends! Magnus held up his hands,  
"Okay, okay no date" He felt he had tortured Alec enough for today! They continued talking and soon they had decided that they were going to meet on Wednesday around one a clock because apparently Magnus had some kind of a lunch date! Alec left the part soon after with the excuse that it was late and he needed the sleep and in his mind he added that he couldn't possibly be that fun to hang around and he was probably just keeping Magnus from having a great time on his own party! While he walked home he felt warm inside and he couldn't wait until he was going to see Magnus again!

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ Sorry for being slower than a turtle! I have no good excuse aside from that I had some problems finding the inspiration to this chapter! (The fanfiction "The avengers initiative" Helped me a lot so read that if you want something good to read when I am taking forever!) It is more of a filler chapter and there is not that much going on! Although I am happy to say that I have finished some chapters later on in this fanfiction! So some of the more eventful chapters will be uploaded closer to each other! I hope that makes you happy!**

 **Also I like to apologies because this is a chapter that I'm not super happy about! It was hard to write and that resulted in the writing not being as good as it could have been! Though I hope you will like it any ways and I promise you there will be more cute scenes in the upcoming chapters!**

His fingers had been itching since he left the party! He felt really inspired to paint though when he had called over one of his regular models he had just felt stuck! He had looked at her curves and the shape of her body and nothing had ended up on the paper! It didn't matter if he chanced the setting or something like that! He had in the end just told Lindsey that his head weren't really in the game and that there wouldn't be a painting today! Still when Lindsey had left that feeling, that itch to paint was still there! He didn't understand why it was there if he had no inspiration to write! Though he tried the next day to paint something with a family that wasn't staged but rather just a natural interaction between people! Though that didn't work either! He got bored and restless before he was even done sketching! He couldn't find any way to stimulate that itch and it was confusing him! He had never felt like this before! Otherwise when he felt this feeling he would start painting and it would help! Now it didn't and he couldn't figure out why! He knew that he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus and that he was coming her on Wednesday, though he did not see the link between those two feelings! He kept wrecking his brain though it wouldn't give him the answer! And as if it wasn't enough that he couldn't get his fingers to stop itching he also had to deal with his sister! She had seen him talking to Magnus and since she was the only one who knew that he was a homosexual, he knew that she was going to be all over this! And so she was! She had been calling him and texting him since the moment she woke up! Which was quite impressive seeing as she was probably hung over because Alec knew for a fact that she had stayed longer than him and definitely been drinking more too. He had turned off the vibrations on his phone since he had tried different types of paintings. It was now dinnertime and he officially gave up! It was as if he had a writer's block and also had this urge to write, the only difference was that in his chase it was painting and not writing. He just gave up! He was going to have to live with his fingers itching for a while longer and seeing as he gave up he took up his phone deciding to read the messages form his sister!  
 _ **"Alec! What happened? I saw you talking to Magnus and enjoying yourself!"**_ _ **11.43**_

" _ **Alec! Don't just ignore me! I am your sister!"**_ _ **11.59**_

" _ **Don't force me to go to Magnus for details!"**_ _ **12.20**_

" _ **Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You are seriously driving me MAD! Tell me what happened or I'll tell dad your little secret!"**_ _ **13.07**_

Alec stared at the messages on the screen! His sister had seriously been pissed at him for not answering though it really wasn't that unusual for him not to answer though he guessed that this was killing her extra much seeing as he never ever had ANY kind of action with a guy! So he could understand why she was freaking out but really!? Telling him that she would tell that! That was low even for her! He shook his head and continued reading. He ignored all the missed calls that he had because god knew that between the messages she had called seven times!

" _ **I HAVE TALKED TO MAGNUS! HE SAID YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE! IS THAT TRUE?!"**_ _ **14.02**_

" _ **I take your silence as a yes!"**_ _ **14.03**_

" _ **You are killing me! How could you arrange a date and then spend the next whole day ignoring me?"**_ _ **14.35**_ __

" _ **OKAY! THIS IS IT! If you don't answer soon I am coming over!"**_ _ **15.01**_

" _ **I AM COMING OVER! (As soon as I have fed Max because Jace would never remember something like that! Especially when he is still hungover and cranky AF)"**_ _ **15.35**_

" _ **I am coming now! Be prepared to spill all the fucking details!"**_ _ **17.06**_

Alec looked down on his watch flinching! It was twenty minutes since that last text and that meant that she would storm through those doors any minute now and she would probably kill him since he had been ignoring her the whole day! He sighed! He was really not in the mood to deal with his sister right now. He was really, really annoyed that he couldn't paint! He just wanted to lose himself and forget about those intense eyes that had been haunting him since last night! He had fallen asleep thinking about how interested they had seemed and how he had completely forgotten that he was on a party full of rich people! The only thing he had been able to thing about had been those eyes! It was about that time when he once again let his thoughts wonder that he heard to door open! It was a heavy door and it was loud! Which was the only reason that he heard it! Also he cursed his sister and her skills of picking his lock! It was really annoying because she never respected the closed and locked door!  
"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She almost screamed at him! She didn't care that he was only a couple of meters away and that Alec almost became deaf! He sighed and walked to the refrigerator and took out two beers! He gave one of them to the sister and he walked over to the sofa! He knew that there was no escaping his sister and all her questions so he guessed that the only thing he could really do was to take the bull by the horns and tell her what happened!  
"Well first of all, we are not going on a date!" He stared at his sister knowing she was not going to believe him!  
"Magnus came up and started talking with me and we started talking about painting and then I ended up asking him if he wanted to come over and see some of my work! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED" Alec explained before his sister could have a chance of telling him otherwise or protest in some way! She gave him this look! It was clear that she didn't believe him and her mind had probably gone somewhere along the lines of him and Magnus having sex in the closet somewhere!  
"Really, you just talked?" She didn't expect more from her brother! He had a hard time admitting anything especially when it came to his feelings for the same gender. Though she had heard the rumors about Magnus and she had surely expected more from him. He was known for sleeping around and it was hard finding anyone that he hadn't slept with, girl or guy didn't matter! He was a player and when she had seen him with Alec she had hoped that it would lead to something deeper though when she had woken up this morning she had realized that that had been kind of naïve thinking about the rumors that she had heard about Magnus! Though she had hoped that maybe this was a beginning for Alec! He needed to admit that he was gay and he needed to realize that it was okay! She had tried to tell him again and again though it didn't matter! It kind of felt like it went in through on ear and out through he other! She worried about him and she wasn't really sure what to do with the information she had because he refused to talk to her about these things!  
"Yeah, he was really interested in my painting and we talk about some other things and he was really not like other rich kids!" Alec smiled a bit and Izzy felt her heart melt! It was not admitting that he felt some kind of attraction which she hoped that he would do one day! She was just really glad that he was making friends because the truth was that since he had told his parents and friends that he was becoming a painter he hadn't really made any friends other than the models he had and they were getting paid to be there and didn't really talk.  
"I'm glad to hear! Though why did Magnus mention a date? What was he talking about?" She frowned and waited for him to explain.  
"He… I…I kind of asked him to come over here and look at my paintings." He shook his head and he didn't understand why it was so hard to speak about what he had decided with Magnus. Izzy smiled big against him! It was really special for him to invite someone to look at his paintings. She knew that it was something special about it and she felt really proud. Alec had opened his beer though he hadn't even started drinking it and Izzy decided that she wouldn't pressure him more. So she started up the TV and she put on an episode of _The big bang theory_. She hoped that it would take both their minds of things! She wasn't going to pester him about this anymore and she figured that Alec could use the distraction! Alec was really glad for her giving up with all her questions even if there hadn't been that many of them! His sister stayed with him during the rest of the evening! They drank some beer and watched a lot of big bang theory! It was really nice and Alec found it really relaxing and he managed to forget about Magnus for a while! That was until she hugged him and went home that night. That was when the thoughts came back and he just couldn't stop thinking about his eyes and the smile! He had gone over their conversation over and over every moment he got a chance! That feeling stayed with him and he tried to stop thinking about him though he couldn't! He couldn't draw anything these days and he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus! He didn't understand how he was going to make it until Wednesday! Why couldn't he continue living his life? Soon he fell asleep though not even in his dreams would Magnus leave him alone! It was a beautiful dream about sunshine and Magnus though it was disturbing to wake up from it! Why was Magnus on his mind and in his dreams?! They guy had been nice and Alec would really like to paint him though that didn't mean anything more than Alec actually making a friend! He didn't have that many outside of his siblings and well he guessed that that was partly his fault! Though he couldn't help himself! When he started painting he couldn't stop! He just forgot all those basic human needs and that involved human contact as well and usually people didn't take too keenly to being forgotten! Though he hoped that Magnus could manage! Because he seemed like a really decent guy and he had liked the first impression! Now he just had to make a good second impression and convince Magnus that he wasn't mad!

 **AN/ Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
